


Gravity Is Ours

by Hear_the_Dokidoki



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fictober, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hear_the_Dokidoki/pseuds/Hear_the_Dokidoki
Summary: Markhyuck inktober prompts ♡Fairytale AU, reincarnation AU, pjo AU, etc.





	1. Poisonous

**Author's Note:**

> en esquissant nos constellations,  
> j’ai heurté comètes, trous noirs et super novas,  
> mais moi étant moi,  
> et toi étant toi,  
> nous retombons l’un vers l’autre,
> 
> gravity is ours.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Mark, the dumbass, ate a poisonned apple._
> 
> > Snow White AU  
> > In front of the castle’s gate

 “You’re his One True Love,” Ten explains. “Only you can save him.”

Donghyuck looks away, a nervous chuckle escaping his lips. 

This is a joke. This _has_ to be a joke. 

“There's no time,” Ten hisses, as Donghyuck lingers, dumbstruck. “We have to leave.”

It’s going too fast, Donghyuck thinks. What about his parents? What ab-

“ _Now_.”

Donghyuck’s mind goes back to Mark… It’s blurry and vivid and a bit too much.

"You said that I have to kiss him?" the young prince asks slowly.

Ten glares at him like he's the dumbest person in the land, and he simply sighs. 

"I just... He's unconscious," Donghyuck begins, taking hesitant steps to catch up to the hunter, who’s already a few meters behind the tree line. "Isn't it a bit..."

"He's drifting closer to death by the second," Ten says.

A silence.

"If you put it like that," Donghyuck mumbles.

Ten turns to him, exasperated. “You've kissed him before, haven't you?"

Before he can answer, Donghyuck he feels blood rushing to his cheeks.

"That's what I thought," Ten lets out, and he resumes moving.

Donghyuck remembers Mark's voice. His smile. The first time they talked... The last time they fought.

He wants to forget; he's scared to forget.

He remembers Mark, giggles and love.

He remembers Mark, shouts and heartbreak. 

"We're not together anymore," Donghyuck says quietly.

Ten glances at him. "Would it please you if he died?"

"What? No!" the prince blurts. "Of course not!"

Ten raises an eyebrow. "So, it's settled."

They continue walking, the path becoming more tortuous as the sun lazily sinks under the tall trees. Ten urges Donghyuck to have a more rigorous pace, but the boy wishes the destination would remain abstract and unknown.

“I haven’t seen him for 2 years,” he murmurs.

If Ten hears him, he doesn’t show it.

 


	2. Tranquil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Reincarnation AU (Hyuck remembers, Mark doesn’t)  
> > Studying in the library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halley,  
> aujourd'hui,  
> demain,  
> toujours.

Mark glances at Donghyuck a few times.

It’s subtle, really. Most people wouldn’t notice.

Donghyuck does. The way light seeps through Mark irises, the tension in his neck, the inclination of his chin… Donghyuck sees everything.

“Distracted?” he whispers, and he smirks when Mark freezes. It's awkward in a lovely way, like a child caught stealing candies. 

The older one says something about being tired, and Donghyuck hums in response, gaze set on Mark’s ears.

Burning crimson.

In each lifetime, Donghyuck waits for the day he can summon that shade. 

It's the first step. 

Donghyuck has learned to be patient, but he misses Mark in so many ways, and it drains him... Still, in the end, just being near the other gives him a sense of tranquility.

So, he waits.

Mark will come around. He always does. 

They keep studying. Eventually, the warm sun and the low rumbling of the computers lull Mark to sleep.

How can a human being be so utterly beautiful?

Donghyuck stares and stares and stares. He wishes he could reach out, leave a kiss on Mark's hair and whisper all the words engraved on his heart.

He knows he can't.

Not yet. 

“ _I love you_ ,” Donghyuck thinks.

For now, their love is only his.

 

***

[epilogu](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/187715405)e


	3. Roasted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > childhood friend AU  
> > sleepover at Mark’s, 2am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> le soleil l'éclabousse d’or ardant,  
> force tranquille,  
> elle demeure monochrome.

“I’m just scared he’ll reject me,” Mark admits. He waits for an answer, but it doesn't come. “But yeah... I should still confess, right? Carpe diem and everything.”

Donghyuck groans. “You’re such a nerd.”

“I’m serious, Hyuck,” Mark says.

“I’m serious too,” Donghyuck insists, eyes dramatically widenned. “You’re a nerd.”

Mark glares at him before sighing.

“I don’t know why I thought you’d help,” he mumbles, shifting to face the wall. “All you do is try to roast me at every fucking occasion.”

Donghyuck stays silent, and Mark decides that he doesn’t care.

When a minute passes, he _definitely_ isn’t waiting for Hyuck to apologize and cuddle him to sleep… and he _absolutely_ doesn’t feel a rush of petty satisfaction when a weight falls onto the matress.

“Hyung,” a hesitant voice calls.

Mark doesn’t react.

“I didn’t...” Donghyuck lets out. “I’m sorry, okay?”

Mark lets the silence stretch, very much aware of Hyuck’s suffering. “ _Good_ _for_ _him_ ,” Mark thinks. 

“Hyuuung,” Donghyuck whines.

“...what?” Mark retorts.

“Don’t be mad at me,” Hyuck says, soft and pouty. 

A long pause.

“Fine,” Mark says.

Donghyuck pulls Mark's arm and puts it around him. He nuzzles against Mark’s side, and the older one makes a grimace, more out of habit than of actual displeasure. 

“I don’t think you should confess,” Donghyuck declares.

Mark frowns. “Why?”

Donghyuck looks away.

“Hyuck?”

“I just don’t think it’s a good idea.”

Mark tries to put some distance between their two bodies, but Hyuck is holding on to him with a tight grip.

“Why, though?” Mark asks again.

Donghyuck hesitates. “Let’s talk about it tomorrow.”

“But-”

“It’s late, hyung. I’m tired.”


	4. Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Markhyuck think of themselves as mortal enemies (others prefer calling it overdramatic rivalry)_
> 
>  
> 
> > Carry On AU (wizard school)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> je chute dans un trou noir qui porte ton nom

“I don’t understand how Mark Fucking Lee was the only one who helped me,” Donghyuck tells Jaemin. “There was a dragon destroying the school and _no one moved_.”

“We were stuck looking at you because of your ‘Please Pay Attention’ spell,” his friends replies. “You’re awful at controlling your strength.”

“I didn’t do it on purpose,” Donghyuk protests. “You know that it’s hard for me, I really try!”

“Try harder,” Jaemin says.

“Fuck you.”

Jaemin laughs.

“Wait,” Hyuck says. “Mark was there when I cast the spell… Why wasn’t he affected?”

“Maybe he’s stronger than you.”

“I doubt that.”

Jaemin sighs.

“He tries too hard,” Donghyuck says sharply. “I naturally have more power than him; everyone knows that.”

“Okay, sure,” Jaemin says. “Then, I don’t know.”

They continue walking towards the Tower, their conversation going back their most recent homework.

“OH!” Jaemin exclaims, interrupting Hyuck in the middle of a speech about how Old English spells are completely archaic. 

“Right?” Donghyuck says. “It’s stupid how we have to-”

“It’s because he was already paying attention to you!”

“Wh-what?”

“Mark-hyung! He’s immune!”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“It didn’t affect him because he’s _always_ paying attention to you,” Jaemin explains.

“Uh…”

“You’re both obsessed with each other. It make so much sense- Wow, I’m an actual genius!”

A chuckle of disbelief. “I don’t think that’s it.” 

“You’re aware of his every movement.”

“He tried to murder me two years ago!" Hyuck cries. " _Of course_ I have to watch him!”

“Uhuh,” Jaemin utters, gazing into his friend's soul with narrow eyes. “Nice excuse.”

“It’s not an excuse!”

“Believe what you will,” Jaemin lilts.


	5. Chicken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > College AU  
> > Mark and Yukhei are roomates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> c’est une fleur à quatre pétales  
> au fond de ta poche  
> cachée sous l’angoisse  
> tamisée de nos rêves

“You like Lee Donghyuck, right?” Yukhei asks.

Mark looks up from his phone with a frown. “You know that.”

“Yeahhh,” the other lets out. “But I think we should talk about it.”

“Now?”

Yukhei smiles. “Why not?”

“I got back from class a minute ago,” Mark says. “I’m tired, man.”

“But do you like him?”

Mark sighs. “Of course, I do.”

“And it’s been what, three or four months?”

“Why are you asking?” Mark grumbles.

“I’m trying to confirm some facts,” Yukhei says with a shrug.

Mark glares. “Why?”

“Sooo,” Yukhei continues, ignoring Mark's irritation. “He’s super cute, right? Donghyuck, I mean."

“Dude, what the hell…”

“And you basically adore him, but you’re too chicken to confess.”

Mark throws a pillow to Yukhei's face, but the other only giggles. 

“I take that for a yes?”

“Fuck off.”

“But you _do_ like him, don’t you?”

“Yes!” Mark shouts. “Yes, I like Lee Donghyuck, alright? I’ve liked him for months and I haven’t made a move! I’m _aware_ of that, for god’s sake.”

Yukhei breaks into a stupidly broad grin.

“Why are you smiling?” Mark asks slowly, sensing that something has gone terribly wrong. 

“Thank me later,” Yukhei says, words honeyed. 

Mark straightens up, eyes fixed on Yukhei as the later walks to his own bed and leans downwards.

“You can come out!” he exclaims, still grinning and not once breaking eye contact with Mark. 

From under the mattress emerges a messy-haired, dust-covered Donghyuck.

And he's... blushing?

“What thE FUCK,” Mark hears himself say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is following this series, I'd like to hear what you think of it so far!! Do the chapters feel somewhat fulfilling, in spite of their lenght? Also, if there's a particular chapter you like, do tell me; it might motivate me to make a full fic out of it ^^ Oh and thanks for reading hahah


	6. Drooling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Percy Jackson AU  
> > Hyuck is 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emmenez-moi au bout de la terre  
> \- Charles Aznavour

"Donghyuck! MOVE!" Renjun screams. 

Seeing the son of Apollo lingering in a daze, Renjun curses. He glances at their opponent, a lamia with murderous eyes, and with a few sword maneuvers, he pushes her back far enough to have a couple seconds to himself. 

"Hyuck!" Renjun calls loudly before tackling him to the side. "What's wrong with you?"

Something wooshes through the air, and Renjun watches as the lamia's head explodes in red, an arrow lodging itself right in her eye. 

"Ouch," Renjun whispers, and in the distance, he hears Jeno yelling "YOU'RE WELCOME!"

After heaving a sigh of relief, the son of Hecate turns back to Donghyuck. 

"What the hell, Donghyuck?!"

There's a look of utter shock on Donghyuck's face, and he murmurs something unintelligible.

"What happened??" 

"It's..." the son of Apollo articulates in a brittle voice. "It's Mark..."

Renjun feels a weight on his chest. "Wh-what about him?

"When she slashed him," Hyuck says quietly.

"Did she hurt him badly?" Renjun asks, the adrenaline from the battle turning his worry into frantic alarm. "I thought- I thought he went to help Taeyong-hyung!"

"He did," Donghyuck says.

Renjun stares at his friend in confusion. "So, he's okay?"

"Yeah," Donghyuck utters.

"Then why are you acting like this?" Renjun growls. 

Donghyuck is still looking into the distance, eyes unfocussed. "She ripped his shirt."

"...okay?"

"Did you..." Donghyuck begins. "Did you see his arms?"

"I was busy defending our lives," he replies flatly. 

"I'm just very confused," Donghyuck says. "He was- He was a human noodle! Wh-When did he..."

As Donghyuck falls silent, an utterly ludicrous idea takes seed in Renjun’s mind.

"Hyuck," Renjun says with a forced smile. "I can't belive I'm going ask this, but... is this scene about Mark's muscles?" He pauses. "Because if so, I'm going to actually kill you."

Donghyuck at last meets Renjun's gaze, and his eyes twinkle in the dumbest, most ridiculous way.

"But have you seen his biceps?" Hyucks says in a breathy voice. 

"Are you... " A nervous chuckle. "Are you serious right now?"

"Do I not look serious?" Donghyuck exclaims.

"You're telling me..." Renjun says, slow but forceful. "That you dropped your position and left me to drool over Mark's tiny biceps?"

"Renjun-"

"When this is all over, I’m going to **murder** you."

 


	7. Exhausted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 00:58, I'm actually exhausted, but hey, that happens to be today's theme, so yay me (?) I've been trying to write something for an hour >.> I'm giving up, this is it for today... 
> 
> PS: This morning, I wrote an epilogue for the second chapter (reincarnation au). The link is on that chapter's page!
> 
> PPS: I'm in an all caps mood today, I'm so sorry.

"STOP BEING A LITTLE SHIT," Mark shouts.

"ME?" Donghyuck barks. "HAVE YOU SEEN HOW YOU ACT?"

"I DO MY JOB PROPERLY! I GET THINGS DONE!"

"NICE WAY TO SAY THAT YOU DON'T HAVE A LIFE!"

"I'M SO TIRED OF YOU!"

"YOU THINK YOU HAVE IT HARD?" Donghyuck yells. "DO YOU HOW FUCKING EXHAUSTING IT IS TO BE IN LOVE WITH A DUMBASS LIKE YOU?"

"WH-what?"

"Uh-"

"Wait-"

"UuuuUUUUUUHHHH-"


	8. Star

A wicker basket filled with flickering lights illuminates the path. Though they’re covered by a layer of dark blue silk, the stars in Donghyuck’s basket make the forest feel safe, their glow warm and familiar.  

“What do you have there?” a voice asks.

Donghyuck looks up. There’s a boy sitting a tall maple tree, his feet swinging in the air. Strands of hair fall in his eyes, and the skin around his strong cheekbones is bright red from the cold.

“Why do you ask?” Donghyuck replies.

“Seems peculiar,” the other says.

Donghyuck studies the stranger. His clothes are thick and intricate, full of textured patterns and golden accents. Donghyuck finds that the boy’s posture is strange, overly casual.

“The are duties to which I must attend,” Donghyuck says, loud and clear.

He doesn’t expect the stranger to jump off the tree - a fall of over 4 meters. He blinks in surprise as the other straightens, brushing dust off his shirt.

“I’m Mark,” the stranger tells Donghyuck. “Allow me to accompany you!”

Donghyuck frowns, pulling his basket closer to his chest. “I will do no such thing.”

“Ah,” Mark lets out. “I didn’t make myself clear.” He smirks. “I _shall_ accompany you.”

Donghyuck’s pace quickens. “That is most discourteous.”

“I’m a great travel companion!” Mark retorts. “And it was so dull, being alone in that tree.”

“I don’t see how it falls to me to cure your boredom.”

Mark tries to find Donghyuck eyes. “I’m already quite enjoying myself.”

Donghyuck remains silent, lips in a thin line. They walk without speaking for a minute or two.

“I didn’t intend to offend you,” Mark declares in a conciliatory tone. “You simply…" He hesitates. “You intrigue me.”


	9. Precious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Same universe as the previous chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tu m'enveloppes de l'univers,   
> de noirceur,  
> de vide,  
> d'asphyxie,  
> de poussière d'étoile.

Mark lies on the grey mattress, lids heavy, stranded with his own consciousness. In the stillness of the candle-lit room, it’s as if time is no more. His thoughts come and go, hazy, grazing his mind in all their futility.

The door opens behind him.

Footsteps.

“Hi,” Mark breathes.

“Your skin is as pale as winter,” Donghyuck replies. 

The room feels warmer. Mark shifts, and he finds Donghyuck seated by him, arms delicately wrapped around his wicker basket.

“I didn’t think you would come.”

“Me neither,” Donghyuck replies.

Mark’s lips ever so slightly curve into his cheeks.

“How is this moon cycle going?” Donghyuck asks, avoiding looking directly at Mark.

“As disagreeable as usual.”

The other hums in response.

"Why did you come?" Mark inquires. "You said you were through with moonchildren and their manic phases.”

Donghyuck hesitates. “I thought I might have been too harsh.”

Mark closes his eyes. He takes in the glow emanated by the basket, the heat and the tingles.

Donghyuck smells of rain and pine trees.

It's all too familiar. 

“Collecting stars…” Donghyuck says softly. “Guarding them and hanging them in the blue… It all has guided my existence for many centuries.” A pause. “I thought any interference with my mission would require immediate erasement."

“So you left me behind.”

Their eyes meet.

Mark feels a lump in his throat.

Strange.

“In the end..." Donghyuck lets out. "I suppose you’re more precious to me than I had imagined.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of built a mythology in my head sdfgkl. I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing. If you have any questions or comments, don't hesitate!


	10. Flowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Another short one for today!

The dreams start off like an afterimage: vague and unremarkable. In the beginning, Mark doesn’t recall them upon waking; there’s only a puzzling feeling of loss, which only troubles him until he fully comes awake. 

Eventually, colours immerge: reds, oranges and yellows. They clash with the dullness of Mark’s life. The dreams begin to linger in his mind, and though he tries, he can’t fathom the words to describe them.

Then comes a melody. It’s like summer, full and unashamed, its sincerity so profoundly foreign that Mark wants to shy away. 

Finally, a boy appears in the dreams. He glows in the light, sun-kissed freckles on rosy cheeks. He smiles and laughs, hair flowing under an unmade crown of braided flowers.

He's beautiful, Mark thinks. 


	11. Cruel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > High school AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't let myself fall behind pls save me

“May I have this dance?”

Donghyuck blinks at the flickering neon lights hanging from the gymnasium’s ceiling. Mark’s silhouette is towering him, an arm extended in invitation. The younger boy only stares, but his stillness leaves Mark unfazed.

“Hey,” Mark insists. “We always said we’d share the first slow!”

“Ironically, hyung,” Hyuck replies. “Plus, you have a date…”

“We’re only here as friends,” Mark says.

“So are we.”

Mark shrugs. “But we’re different.”

A pause.

“You’re the best friend I’ve ever had.”

Donghyuck feels his stomach churn, and his hearts break a little more. He'd say Mark is cruel, but really, he's just an obtuse imbecile.

The oldest takes Hyuck's hand and leads him towards the dance floor.

“Come on,” Mark says, navigating the crowd. “We’ll have plenty of time to argue later.”

Donghyuck lets himself be dragged, unsure of what he can say. When Mark finally finds a spot and turns to him with a dumb grin, Donghyuck considers punching him.

Or maybe kissing him.

Both seem like great options. 

Before he can resolve his internal conflict, Mark is firmly placing his hands on Donghyuck’s hip, and the younger boy’s heart skips one too many beats.

“You’re supposed to hold me too,” Mark says.

“Fuck you,” Donghyuck mumbles, but without really meaning to, he finds himself wrapping his arms around Mark’s neck.

The oldest tries to chat, but their bodies are too close for Donghyuck to function properly. In the end, Mark settles for silence, and Donghyuck keeps his eyes to the third button on Mark’s white shirt.

“Hyuck?” Mark lets out.

“Hm?”

“If you really hate this… We can stop, y’know.”

The song is not over yet, but they’ve stopped moving.

The boy reluctantly looks up. Mark is watching him carefully, gaze filled with worry.

Donghyuck can hear his throbbing pulse in his ears. It baffles him that Mark hasn’t noticed.

“I’m fine,” Donghyuck says softly. 

"Sure?"

"...yeah."

Mark smiles at him, and he hates it. 

 


	12. Whale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Markhyuck continue discussing their Halloween costumes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're seriously considering a toothbrush/toothpaste couples costume irl I'm-

“I could dress up as a whale, and you could have a plankton costume,” Mark suggests.

“Why the hell would _I_ be the plankton?” Donghyuck shots back.

“Because you’re small and evil.”

Hyuck snorts. “You’re like, one centimeter taller than me.”

“I’m still taller,” Mark says with a smirk.

“You’re not helping your case."

“You’d be cute.”

“...what does a microscopic algae costume even look like.”

“It doesn’t really matter,” Mark replies with a shrug. “You’d be cute whatever you wear.”

A pause.

“Yeah, no.”

Mark pouts. “But I really wanna dress up as a whale.”

“I don’t even know why we’re friends,” Hyuck sighs.


	13. Guarded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Omegaverse AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to write some omegaverse in the future ;-; But it's such an interesting universe on a sociological perspective, so if I do it, I want to do it properly. 
> 
> AhhhHhhh, I'm stressed.
> 
> PS: Thank you to all the people who follow this project. Shoutout to the ppl who leave comments :’) I look forward to them each morning, and they really boost my motivation!! ♡

Mark chews on the inside of his cheek as he watches Donghyuck body quiver, muffled sobs escaping his lips every few seconds. Mark would kill to make it stop, but his mind is blank of anything but the urge to stop Donghyuck from hurting.

“Leave me alone,” the omega spits.

Mark is too surprised to react.

“You reek,” Donghyuck hisses, and his voice is trembling. “I- I don’t want you here.”

Mark hesitates, mind running to muster the right words.

“Leave me alone.”

“Would you let me-”

“ **Go away**.”

“You're in pain.”

Donghyuck glares at him, dark and full of loathing.

The alpha's throat tightens.

They were getting somewhere, he thinks. The walls guarding Donghyuck’s heart were finally starting to let him in, and now…

“I’m sorry,” Mark murmurs.


	14. Clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Either a mafia or a vampire AU (Maybe a vampire mafia AU..?)
> 
> > The unnamed character is Ten

The air is dry and cold, and a thick, scratchy blindfold is keeping Donghyuck in artificial darkness. A clock ticks obnoxiously, its periodic signals accompanying the boy’s shallow breaths.

Air rustles. There’s a thud.

“What do we have have?” a voice asks.

“He tried to flee,” another answers. “They caught him trying to steal a gun.”

A chuckle. “Cute.”

_Tick._

Steps. Warm fingers brushing against Donghyuck’s frozen cheeks. 

Light.

A smirk an inch in front of his face. 

_Tock._

“What do you think, Mark?” the man asks.

Donghyuck’s eyes flicker to the interlocutor, who’s towering him with folded arms, pokerfaced. He gulps when he notices dried blood on the man’s skin.

“We could quickly dispose of him,” Mark replies flatly.

_Tick._

The other utters a whine. “What’s the fun in that?”

“Hyung,” he sighs. “We don’t have time for games.”

“But look at how adorable he is! All trembling and afraid!”

_Tock._

Mark glances at Donghyuck. "If you say so." 

“Oh, come on,” his hyung lets out. "Don't tell me you can't see it."

“Johnny-hyung asked us to proceed quickly.”

_Tick._

“I have an idea,” the other begins. “I’ll leave you with this fine specimen for five minutes; decide if you want to make any use of him.”

“I don't think-”

“Stop being so boring,” the elder lilts.

_Tock._

“We have to follow orders,” Mark argues. 

The other pays not attention to him, instead turning to Donghyuck with a grin.

“Charm him, dear," he purrs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhhhh so like, thoughts?? this is not the kind of thing I usually write I’m-


	15. Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Same AU as the previous chapter

“This is the fifth time you’ve yawned,” Jaemin complains. “Am I _that_ boring?”

Mark grunts. “I’m a bit tired.”

A pause.

“Don’t tell me you still haven’t reclaimed your bed...”

Mark mumbles something.

“Pardon?" Jaemin replies, amused. 

“I said the couch’s just fine,” Mark says, fidgeting with his swiss knife.

A grin blossoms on Jaemin’s face.

“I see how it is,” he says slowly, emphasizing each syllable. “Mark Lee has a weak spot.”

“...”

“How did he do it?” Jaemin asks with glee. “I didn't know it was physically possible for you to go against the boss’ wishes.”

“I’m not disobeying any direct order,” Mark hisses.

“Well,” Jaemin utters. “I guess they do close their eyes to that kind of- uh… endeavour.”

“You know it’s not like that.”

“Is it not?”

“He’s your age, Jaemin.”

The other tilts his head. “Your point?”

“Oh god,” Mark breathes. “I don’t want to know.”

Jaemin bursts out laughing. “I’m kidding, hyung.”

Mark stares.

“Really!” Jaemin exclaims, eyes widening.

“Can we not have this conversation?”

“I swear-”

“Please.”

“You have no faith in me," Jaemin says with a pout. “But fine, okay. Let’s talk about your little toy!”

“ _He’s not a toy_ ,” Mark replies sharply.

Jaemin blinks. “I-”

“He’s just a kid!” Mark says, a slight quiver in his voice. “He... He’s still just a kid,” he almost whispers.

A long silence.

“I’m sorry,” Jaemin lets out. “I was messing with you. I didn’t mean it.”

Mark doesn't answer. He makes a conscious effort to unclench his jaw. 

"I have to go," he says.

"Hyung-"

"I'll see you later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're halfway through inktober already. It went pretty fast tbh >.> If you have a minute, I'd love to check-in with you guys. What do you think so far? Any comments/questions? Also, if there are AUs or plot settings you'd like to see in the upcoming chapters, do let me know!


	16. Angular

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♥

“What happened to your face?” Donghyuck asks.

Mark turns to him with a frown. “What?”

“Like... You used to be pretty cute,” Donghyuck says softly. “Now you’re all pointy and angular.”

A confused chuckle. “I don’t know if I’m supposed to be offended.”

“I mean,” the younger boy lets out, looking away. “You have a jawline and stuff.”

“Uh… Thanks?”

Mark studies his friend, who’s busy making shapes with a worn rubber band.

“It’s weird,” Donghyuck comments.

“It’s not like I planned it,” Mark retorts. “It’s just part of growing up.”

A pause.

“I guess so.”

Something is off, Mark thinks.

“What is it to you anyways?” he asks.

Donghyuck ignores him.

“Hyuck?”

A hesitation.

“I kinda miss your baby cheeks.”

“Oh,” Mark lets out. "Sorry..?”

The other sighs. “You’re an idiot, Mark Lee.”

“What did I do..?”

Donghyuck offers a smile. “At least that'll never change."


	17. Swollen

“Hello?” Mark mumbles, his grip weak on his phone.

“Did you eat mangoes yesterday?” Donghyuck’s voice replies.

Mark tries to rub the sleep away from his eyes. “Wh-what?”

“Did you?”

“I...“ the other begins, his brain not quite ready for any kind of intellectual labor. “There might have been some in the cake I had. I don’t know.”

The line is silent.

“Did you wake me up to ask that?” Mark inquires.

“Oh, fuck you,” Donghyuck retorts.

“Hey,” Mark shots back, brows furrowing. “Why are you so agressive? What is even happening?”

“I’m allergic to mangoes.”

A pause.

“Oh,” Mark utters. “And we… Uh...”

“We kissed.”

Mark clears his throat. “Are you okay?”

“My entire face is swollen, so I look like blobfish,” Donghyuck says. “But besides that, yeah, no, everything is fucking great.”

“I guess...” Mark lets out. “I’m sorry?”

A heavy sigh. “This is gonna be a bad day.”

Mark hesitates. “So like, are we still up for lunch?” 

“...”

“Donghyuck?”

“You don’t want to see me like this.”

“I always want to see you,” Mark says without thinking.

A pause.

“I mean- Like- I like hanging with you. I didn’t mean… Uh… Yeah.”

No answer.

“Sorry," Mark says sheepishly. "Again."

He mentally slaps himself. 

“I don't think I had anything planned anyways..." Donghyuck says. "But you have to promise to never eat that devil fruit again."

"That's a bit... excessive."

"I wanna be able to kiss you whenever."

A short silence. 

"You know, I think I don't even _like_ mangoes."


	18. Bottle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I'm shedding actual tears writing this I'm so tired.  
> 2) I really have to sleep more.

The delicate wooden chest creaks under Mark’s trembling fingers. He breathes in slowly, millions of thoughts taking siege to his mind.

He needs this.

In the chest, he finds a dozen glass bottles of various shapes. Five are empty, the rest are filled to different levels. On the right, two bottles are full of a pitch black, thick substance, and Mark pretends he can’t see them. His finger traces the sides of the three or four phials containing washed out liquids. His gaze falls on the single speck of brightness in the chest. It’s a mix of orange and pink, shimmery and obnoxiously lovely. Hidden at the very bottom of a thin bottle, it’s composed of barely a few drops.

Mark stares at it for a long time before picking it up, pulse throbbing in his ears.

It’s the last time he’ll hear it, he thinks.

Maybe it’s for the best.

Almost mechanically, he frees the phial from its cork and presses it to his lips.

Fade out.

Coldness.

A loss of sensations.

A flash.

Warmth.

His eyes flutter open.

Donghyuck is looking up at him. “Hyung,” he murmurs.

The boy’s face is resting against Mark’s side. The older one blinks, an odd sense of confusion taking over him. 

“Hum?” Mark utters.

Donghyuck makes the other’s hand bounce in his. “I’ve been meaning to tell you something.”

Mark smiles warmly. 

Hyuck is cute, he thinks. And he probably wants something.

“What is it?” he asks. 

“I think…” Donghyuck says quietly. “I think I might be in love with you.”

A pause.

”Oh.”

Donghyuck averts his gaze. “Actually, I’m pretty sure I am.” 

“I...” Marks breathes. 

”It’s okay,” Donghyuck says. “I just wanted to tell you.” 

Colours start to lose their pigmentation. 

“I love you,” a distant voice says. 


	19. Donc, ouais... Il faut bien.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random chapter: Me Trying to Maintain my French and my Sanity (aka me not working with the prompt, theme or even language I'm supposed to)

C’est une fillette aux grands yeux curieux, le cœur au bout des doigts, l’espoir au pied du mur. Son regard peint l’espace de filaments écarlates et un compas défectueux trace le sillage de ses pensées. Elle veut se faire engloutir par les cieux et trouver Thésée sous ses voiles noires. Qui est-elle, elle qui ne sais qu’effleurer sa propre âme, son esprit reclus, otage de printemps trop fades?

Elle embrasse Morphée, guettant les pas des lionceaux affamés.


	20. Breakable

“Hyuck,” Mark breathes. “Hyuck, look at me.”

Donghyuck’s cheeks, usually flushed with life, are pale and hollowed. 

“Hey,” he murmurs.

Mark clenches his jaw, trying to stop the quiver in his chin.

“I’m glad to see you,” Donghyuck says, so quiet it seems like he only mouthed the words.

Mark forces his lips to curl up. "I missed you."

“Still, you-” Donghyuck coughs. “You’re such a jerk.”

A chuckle of disbelief. “Shut up.”

Donghyuck looks up. “I’m sorry,” he says, and Mark searches his eyes. “For saying I hated you.”

“Hyuck…”

“I tried,” Donghyuck continues with a small smile. “But I never could."

“It’s okay,” Mark lets out, a pressure building behind his nose. “I know all that.”

Donghyuck bring a hand up to Mark’s face. “I wasted so much time being mad at you.”

“It’s okay,” Mark repeats, voice brittle, and Donghyuck gently wipes his tears away.

“I was childish.”

“Donghyuck...”

“Hyung,” the younger one calls weakly. “ If- If I could, I’d let you break my heart a thousand times.”

Mark leans into Donghyuck's cold touch. 

Shallow breaths. "One last thing..."

"I... I can't-"

"Please."

Silence.

Mark nods in a the faintest way, and a choked sob escapes his lips.

Hyuck smiles, bright and sincere. 

"Be happy."


	21. Drained

Donghyuck flops into Mark’s bed, incidentally colliding with the older boy’s body. 

“Dude!” Mark exclaims, and Donghyuck koalas onto him. 

“Practice drained all my energy,” Hyuck mumbles. “I need to recharge.”

“You need sleep.”

“I need you.”

A silence. 

Mark nervously clears his throat.

“Plus,” Donghyuck begins. “We can just nap together. Right?”

“Oh,” Mark lets out. “That’s what… I mean, yes.” A pause. “Yeah, sure.”

Donghyuck chuckles. “Pervert. You’re gonna go to Hell ~ ”

“Have you seen yourself?” Mark shots back. “You’re definitely coming with me.”

“ ‘course, I am,” Hyuck replies, chin against Mark's shoulder. “Death doing us part is bullshit. You’re stuck with me until the sun goes out.”

Mark tries not to smile. “What then?”

“Hum...” Hyuck utters. “I guess we’ll have move to another galaxy.”

A laugh.  “Is that even doable?”

“We can do anything,” Donghyuck says, as if it's self-evident. “As long as we’re together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyuck needs to reboot his sySTEM uH-uUP, TY TRACK, TY TRACK.


	22. Expensive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > fancy, expensive, private school AU starring Hyuck as the confused transfert student

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brownie points if you can tell which works of fiction inspired this

Donghyuck is frozen as ice cream slides down the stranger's leather shoes at a tantalizing pace. 

“That was expensive,” the man says.

Donghyuck looks up and finds dark eyes glaring at him. 

“I’m sorry,” he says. “I didn’t mean-

“I had them made in Italy,” the other interrupts. 

“...oh.”

“I quite like them," he adds. "And the maker passed away last year."

A silence.

“Oh,” Donghyuck repeats. 

“Is that all you know how to say?”

Donghyuck clears his throat, trying to keep his composure. “Again, I’m sorry.”

“ _ But if you can afford that _ ,” he thinks. “ _ Surely you can afford a replacement _ .”

The other raises an eyebrow, looking Donghyuck up and down. 

“Do you know who I am?” he asks.

“ _ A jerk _ ,” Hyuck thinks. 

“I’m afraid I don’t.”

“My name will ring a bell,” the other says. “I’m Mark Lee.”

Pause.

“Nice to meet you?” Donghyuck lets out.  

Mark stares, confused. “You... You _actually_ don’t know.”

“I’m not from around here,” Donghyuck explains. “I don’t know a lot of people yet.”

Mark seems thoughtful. “I see,” he says, and a smile slowly spreads on his face.

“I have class now," Donghyuck says, taking a few steps forward. “So... Sorry again, about the shoes. I’ll try to make it up to you.”

“What about we grab dinner?” Mark blurts.

“What?” Donghyuck says, turning back.

A subtle grin. “It’s a demand, not a request.”

“ _ What the fuck _ ,” Donghyuck thinks. 

“Does Friday night work?”

“Uh… I don’t really-”

“Do you have anything planned?”

“I should study for-”

“Great! See you then!” 

Mark is already walking away.

“Hey!” Donghyuck calls. “H-HEY!”


	23. Muddy

The sky has opened to let the ocean fall. Mark is drenched, and his stupidly expensive uniform is covered in mud, but his mind hasn’t registered any of that. 

“Hyuck!” he shouts, squelching his way towards the other.

After almost tripping on himself, he manages to grab Donghyuck by the sleeve.

“Stop,” Mark begs. “Please.”

“Don’t pity me,” Donghyuck hisses. 

“I’m not pitying you,” Mark replies, trying to meet Hyuck’s eyes. 

Donghyuck pulls away. “You don’t like me back,” he says flatly. “That’s fine. I respect that. I just… I need time.”

“W-we need to talk about-”

“For fuck’s sake, I just want to be alone! Can’t you at least give me that?”

“Hyuck,” Mark says, voice wavering. “I don’t want you to be hurt because of me.”

Donghyuck snorts. “Nice. Thanks.”

“We could… Maybe we could try?”

“Try fucking what?”

“Like… Being together.”

Donghyuck stares at him. “That’s not how I want it to go.”

“But what if-”

“I don’t want this, Mark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm what if Mark has failed to notice he's in love with his best friend, making him break not only Donghyuck's heart, but also his own?


	24. Chop

“YOU CHOPPED HIS HEAD OFF!” Marks yelps, falling against the wall.

“IT’S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!” Donghyuck shouts, blood staining everything from his arms to his eyelashes.

“YOU’RE HOLDING AN AXE!” Mark shots back, gesticulating wildly. “DONGHYUCK-”

“I NEED YOU TO CALM DOWN!”

“YOU JUST BEHEADED SOMEONE! HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO-”

“DO YOU TRUST ME??”

“GET THE AXE AWAY FROM ME!”

“YOU ALWAYS SAID YOU’D DO ANYTHING FOR ME!”

“I’M RECONSIDERING THAT STATEMENT!”

“MARK!”

“MY- MY BEST FRIEND IS A FUCKING MURDERER!”

“IT’S MORE COMPLICATED THAN THAT! LET ME EXPLAIN-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> give me a good continuation prompt! :D i'll write the best one hahah


	25. update

Considering my limited interest for the prompts these days, I think it's better if I don't force myself to just produce lq content... However, I'll keep writing, and I'll be posting a final, more structured ficlet on the 31st to conclude this project! I'm not sure what it's gonna be yet, so I'm open to suggestions hahah

If you like my style, I'd like to redirect you to a story with a proper beginning (!) and an actual ending (!!!):

[♥ My Heart Is Also Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043414) (Markhyuck college AU, fluff, falling in love)

**Extract** :  _Suddenly, Mark wants to touch Donghyuck. Not just lean against him, hug him or even hold his hand. Mark wants to drown in the warmth of Donghyuck’s body, to brush his fingers across the crook of his neck, and, mostly, he wants Donghyuck to hold him back._

**Summary** : Jaeyong do questionnable things in Mark's dorm room, so he finds asylum with one named Lee Donghyuck. The practical endeavour quickly derails into late night existential crises, sleepy cuddles and blushing cheeks hidden by the dark.


	26. ASDFGHJKL;

MARK AS EDOGAWA CONAN

I’VE JUST DIED A THOUSAND TIMES

I’M DEVASTATED 

HOLY FUCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> detective conan was my first manga :(( I love shinishi so much
> 
> ps: i’ll be posting the final chapter tonight skdjkd just wanted to share the news of my death


	27. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Remember the first chapter? The Snow White AU?

The sky falls down. The ocean drowns itself.

Donghyuck can’t tell if he’s breathing.

A moment of silence before the world breaks.

Donghyuck is falling.

It’s familiar, the pull of gravity.

His eyes flutter open as he violently gasps for air.

Donghyuck’s eyes meet Mark’s.

Oxygen goes in and out, in and out, too quick, too shallow.

“What’s wrong?” Ten asks, putting a hand on Donghyuck’s shoulder.

“Wh-” the prince attempts. “H-how long was I gone?”

“Gone?” Ten repeats, raising an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“I… I just lived…” Donghyuck says, frantically searching Ten’s face.

He suddenly turns back to Mark.

“A-are you okay?” he blurts.

Mark mouths a silent “yes”, still visibly shaken.  

“Did you- do you remember...”

His mind races for the right word.

“Us,” Mark says quietly. “Over and over.”

Donghyuck gulps, offering a small nod.

They fall silent, and Donghyuck tries to take in every detail from Mark’s face.

“What’s happening?” Ten’s voice inquires behind them.

Donghyuck hesitantly brings a hand up. He brushes his fingers against Mark’s skin to make sure he’s really there.

“Hyung,” Donghyuck breathes. “H-hi.”

Mark eyes are glistening. “It’s you,” he murmurs. “It’s always you.”

An apologetic smile. “Well...”

Mark lips slowly curl up. “It’s always been you.”

Donghyuck tries to get rid the pressure behind his eyes, blinking.

“It’s been a while,” Mark lets out. “Well… Or not, I suppose.”

"Yeah," the other chuckles. 

“Donghyuck?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

“I… I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope some of my stories will stay with you ♥
> 
> ps: it’s the first time they both said “i love you” i’m not okay


End file.
